villainous_beautiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mercy (Dark Parables: Return of the Salt Princess)
Mercy was a major character and the main antagonist of the fourteenth Dark Parables game, Return of the Salt Princess. She was the younger sister of Serafina, a water witch, and a royal guard to Princess Brigid. Mercy doesn't seem to be based on any fairy tale character, but she fills the role of the middle sister in The Princess Who Loved her Father like Salt. She seems to have basis from the mythology of alchemical homunculi. Appearance and Personality Mercy had the appearance of a beautiful woman with long blonde hair tied in a half-ponytail, fair skin and light blue eyes, which appeared cold and menacing. While her sister Serafina was tomboyish in appearance, Mercy wore a light blue and dark blue dress with white sleeves and light blue shoes. She accessorised her outfit with a gold circlet across her forehead and detached white cuffs on her wrists. She did share one trait with her sister and that was that her nails were long and sharp like claws and colored in a shade of pink. Outwardly Mercy seemed calm, capable and intelligent, the polar opposite of her impulsive, emotional sister Serafina. This was a facade, however, as Mercy was consumed by only one desire: to fulfill her creator's wish to end the world. This made Mercy cold-hearted, manipulative and calculating, willing to kill without a second thought or shred of regret. If Mercy was loyal, it was only to her creator and the desire to make her proud. Because of her two-faced personality, her showing empathy or love appeared to be fake, as shown when she 'lamented' of her failures as a royal guard. History When King Henryk of the Grak Kingdom adopted Princess Brigid, he worried about her safety and entrusted the Royal Advisor to create the perfect guards. After much experimenting, the Royal Advisor created a pair of dolls who were loyal and obedient and had the ability to heal themselves. However, unbeknownst to the King, the dolls' first loyalty was to their creator, who needed the princess in her plan for revenge. The doll created with a mercury core, Mercy initially had no name but was eventually inspired to name herself after her heart material. For many years, Mercy and her sister Serafina guarded Princess Brigid and would grow to love her like a sister, although Serafina's love would be deeper - Mercy's first priority was always to fulfilling her mission. One day, Brigid came to Mercy for advice on how to answer the King's question about how much she loved him. Mercy suggested comparing her love to jewels, but Brigid was not satisfied with the answer and eventually responded that she loved her father as much as salt. To the shock of both the Princess and her guards, the King declared that Brigid was banished from the Grak Kingdom; Mercy and Serafina tried to convince King Henryk to change his mind, but their attempts failed. Not long after the princess was exiled, the Grak Kingdom Palace collapsed and Mercy was so badly injured that she remained in a coma for a century until she could fully repair herself. When Mercy awoke, she found the Royal Advisor was gone and with no other purpose, decided to fulfill her mission to turn the world into salt with the Salt Enchantment Ceremony. To complete the ceremony, however, would require Princess Brigid and so the sisters magically manipulated Nuada (who had been trapped in the salt mine with them) to find Brigid and drop a message telling her to return. Once Mercy heard that Princess Brigid had returned, she began searching the Old Town for her. When the Fairytale Detective was ambushed by Nuada, Mercy blasted him with her magic and interrogated the Detective before thanking her for saving Serafina earlier. Before she left, she gave the Detective a dagger to protect herself and a warning that the Old Town was not safe. Sometime later, Mercy met the Detective by the palace lakefront and asked her if she had finished her investigation. Informed that the princess wasn't well, the two decided to split up to cover more ground. Getting rid of the dragonflies, Mercy cleared the doorway for the Detective to get inside. When the Detective informed Mercy on Brigid's condition, she immediately went inside the gates to help get rid of all the dragonflies. When Serafina joined in, their powers still weren't enough to kill the dragonflies, so the Detective had to pitch in, too. Once the problem with the dragonflies was gone, there was a gap that separated the guards and Brigid. Mercy told the Detective to get the bridge to work so they could get to the other side. Once the bridge was lowered, a loud roar came before Mercy or her sister could reach Brigid. A dragon hovered before landing, the impact knocking her and her sister aside. Injured by Solais, Mercy lamented to the Detective she had failed in her duty of royal guard by allowing Brigid to be taken by Nuada. After she had repaired herself enough, Mercy and her sister began to search the Forest of No Return. However, the pair got lost and by the time they got out Brigid had discovered her father was dead and had released her dragonflies on the Detective. Using her water powers to wash the salt away, Mercy sharply reprimanded the Detective for not bringing Brigid directly to her guards. Under the pretense of wanting to contain the dragonflies, Mercy instructed the Detective to repair the fire and water circles needed to power the Salt Enchantment Barrier. No sooner had the Detective repaired the circles, Mercy and Serafina captured Brigid in the alchemist library. With Brigid in her possession, Mercy revealed her true colors and instructed Serafina to set the library on fire to kill the Detective. Taking Brigid deep underground, Mercy began to prepare for the Salt Enchantment Ceremony and Serafina vowed she wouldn't let anyone stop her; however, when her sister begun to sympathize with Brigid, Mercy killed her with an ice sword, coldly declaring she had always known Serafina was a failure. Mercy began the ceremony and had almost completed it when Nuada and the Detective stopped her with a fire bomb and Solais' fire breath. Greatly damaged with one arm blown off and her heart core exposed, Mercy nevertheless attempted to kill Nuada and Brigid. The princess, however, declared she would not let Mercy hurt anyone else and summoned her Daemon, Dracaena. The dragon-frog hybrid used vines to restrain Mercy and remove her core gem, deactivating her. Mercy's empty shell was buried deep in the rubble of the salt mine. Her heart probably got destroyed in the cave in, fully ending the curse on Brigid's Daemon. Gallery Mercy 3.jpg Category:Murderer Category:Betrayer Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Knife Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Immortal Category:Family Murderer